ktarnfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyndaris Vreenak
|homeworld = Romulus|sex = Female|birth = 2331|affiliation = *Romulan Star Empire **Tal Shiar *Romulan Republic **Romulan Republican Force ***Romulan Republican Navy|rank = Riov|father = Almak tr'Vreenak|mother = Mahi t'Aelhih|sibling(s) = Merken tr'Vreenak|status = |occupation = RRF officer|assignment = CO, |marital_status = Unmarried}}Tyndaris Vreenak (pronounced tɪndɑːrɪs vriːnæk), full name Tyndaris i'Ra'tleihfi t'Vreenak, was a Romulan female Tal Shiar agent who was assimilated by the Borg before the Dominion War. After her liberation from the Collective, she joined with the Romulan Republic and eventually rose to command one of the Republic's dreadnought warbirds. She also served as a liaison with the Klingon Defense Force during Operation Delta Rising and the Iconian War. Biography Early Years Tyndaris was born on Romulus in 2331 as the second child of Almak tr'Vreenak, an influential Romulan senator. Since her older brother was groomed for politics (his death would lead the Romulans into the Dominion War), Tyndaris was guided toward a life in the military. During the final year of her schooling at the Imperial War College she was approached by a high-ranking officer in the Tal Shiar. He wanted to recruit the young Tyndaris. She seized the opportunity, knowing that it would provide her with power and influence. She quickly became known as an efficient and cruel agent of the Tal Shiar. Agent of the Tal Shiar Assimilation and Liberation After attacks on outposts near the Federation Neutral Zone in 2364, Tyndaris was dispatched with the to investigate. As it turned out, the outposts were being destroyed by Borg scouts. The Gol Gathol attempted to engage the unfamiliar ships but was overpowered and captured. Tyndaris was assimilated into the Collective and she spent the next thirty-five years as a Borg drone. Her release from the Collective came at the hands of her former comrades: the Tal Shiar. For many years the Tal Shiar had been studying and adapting Borg technology to fit their needs, increasingly so after the Hobus supernova. Since it was difficult to replicate, Borg technology had to be scavenged wherever it could be found. Tyndaris was a drone on a Borg probe that was disabled and severely damaged by the Tal Shiar. They were transporting her, with many other drones and Borg equipment, to a research base when the ship was attacked by a Klingon raiding party. The ship was destroyed and Tyndaris was tossed into space. Eventually, a Gorn mapping party came across the warbird wreckage. The Borg implants had kept Tyndaris alive and the Gorn brought her aboard. However, since they were unfamiliar with Borg technology, their means of disconnecting her from the Collective were somewhat crude and painful. Tyndaris was violently severed from the Borg and was left with deep impressions of her time in the Collective, albeit with a thankful heart toward the Gorn. Her many years spent as a member of the Borg Collective had softened Tyndaris and she no longer exercised the cruelty she had as a Tal Shiar agent. Due to her indelicate break from the Collective, she retained some faint impressions of her time as a drone. Tyndaris remembered the pain of others, some who had been tortured by individuals like herself, and sought to have more empathy. However, her skills as an intelligence agent were still quite keen and she never fully rid herself of the intensity that had made her an effective Tal Shiar agent. Service to the Republic In order to help her recover from her assimilation, Tyndaris was left with a group of Romulan refugees, independent of the factions battling for control of Romulan space in the late 24th and early 25th centuries. After her recovery, she eventually joined with a small fleet of ships under the command of a man named Nniol Temer. Tyndaris soon felt at home among the growing fleet and became an officer in their ranks, eventually rising to become Commander Temer’s executive officer aboard the . As the Romulan Republic began to take shape, Tyndaris was promoted to commander and tasked with overseeing the defense of New Romulus from her new command, the . After the Reman Resistance joined with the Republic, Obisek offered the Romulan Republican Force a dreadnought warbird for study. Republic engineers pored over the vessel in an effort to learn how to best construct additional dreadnoughts. After the construction of the , a number of officers, including Tyndaris, were invited for her maiden voyage. While she was away, Temer sacrificed his life at Khitomer and solidified support for the fledgling Republic. Distraught at the death of her mentor, Tyndaris vowed to honor his legacy by working with the Republic’s new allies and defending the new government with her life. Due to her hardheadedness and and deep sense of duty, fleet command determined that she would best serve as a liaison to the Klingon Defense Force. Tyndaris was also placed in command of one of the Republic's newest warbirds, the . Chronology ;2331 :Born on Romulus ;2363 :Assigned to the as chief intelligence officer ;2364 :Assimilated into the Borg Collective ;2399 :Disconnected from the Collective, settled with Romulan refugees ;2401 :Joined Temer's flotilla ;2405 :Promoted to Erei'Riov and assigned to the as executive officer ;2407 :Promoted to Riov and assigned command of the ;2409 :Assigned command of the Gallery Tyndaris on Deihu.png|Tyndaris aboard the shortly before Temer's death. RRW Vayeate.png|The , Tyndaris' most famous command. Tyndaris on the bridge.png|Tyndaris on the bridge of the Vayeate. Appendices Connections References Category:Romulans Category:Tal Shiar agents Category:Romulan Republican Force personnel Category:Romulan Republican Force commanders Category:Liberated Borg Category:Intraktu Division personnel